ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Orctrap
Placeholder Has anyone seen the placeholder pop anywhere other than the North (I-9) shore, or the corridor leading to it?-- 09:43, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Widescan Usually when I camp this NM, I see the familiar Widescan list of: ... Sabertooth Tiger Birdtrap <--- Placeholder Diving Beetle Birdtrap <--- this is the last Birdtrap in the entire Widescan list; no more after ...other stuff, including Pugils, the NPCs, possibly Water or Thunder elementals if applicable However, some nights my Widescan list comes up completely different, and on those occasions I just give up because I can't pinpoint the placeholder. Does anyone know how or why this happens? I know the reason isn't simply that other players are killing off other mobs, because this has happened before when I was the only person in the area. I waited about 20 minutes to make sure to let everything respawn... but the list was still unusual. Note: Every time I've seen the Orctrap, it has spawned on the western side of the general area, i.e., towards the middle of I-10. I've never seen it spawn around the eastern side, i.e., J-10 around where the NPCs are. However, I've been told that it can spawn there too. -- Fiorenzo I did not see the same WS list Fiorenzo got, I have a little experience camping this NM and neither I nor any of my friends have ever seen him spawn on the east side of the fork. Therefore I researched to pinpoint the PH starting on the West side of the fork. Standing on the boundary between (I-9) and (I-10) my WS list looks like this: Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Birdtrap |--------------'' Birdtrap ''|This block spawns all in/by Birdtrap | (I-9) on the west side Birdtrap |--------------'' Sabertooth Tiger Diving Beetle Birdtrap ''|--------------'' Birdtrap ''|Spawns by (I-10) on the west side Birdtrap |--------------'' Sabertooth Tiger Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Sabertooth Tiger Sabertooth Tiger Shrieker Shrieker Shrieker Diving Beetle Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Sabertooth Tiger Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Diving Beetle Birdtrap Birdtrap Birdtrap Sabertooth Tiger '''Birdtrap' <<----- Orctrap Placeholder always spawns between (I-9) and (I-10) Birdtrap |These two always spawn on the east side of the fork, Birdtrap | totally seperated from the first in the group Spinous Pugil Spinous Pugil Spinous Pugil Spinous Pugil Chuaie Anguenet Lourdaude Cofisephe I was tipped off That that must be the PH because it spawned completely seperated from the rest of its group, and every other birdtrap on the list spawned close to its group members. A little testing with pop times and this quickly showed to be true. ---- :*Orc Trap average spawn time: 90-120 min :*PH respawn time: 5 min :*Estimated drop rate for Nikkariaoe: Less than 10% :*Elementals have been added for the appropriate weather conditions. Exclude them if thunder/rainy weather is not present. list :Sabertooth Tiger :Diving Beetle :Diving Beetle :Bird Trap :Bird Trap :Bird Trap :Sabertooth Tiger :Bird Trap <------------- PH! :Thunder Elemental :Diving Beetle (This can also be a Bird Trap) :Bird Trap :Spinous Pugil :Spinous Pugil :Water Elemental :Spinous Pugil :Spinous Pugil :Water Elemental :Chuaie <----- NPC :Anguenet <----- NPC :Lourdaude <----- NPC :Cofisephe <----- NPC One theory I have is that one spawn mob can be 2 different things. Like in Boyahda Tree hoe a Goobbue can replace a sappling. Some mob marker just random on 2 different forms. That could then go with widescans look different. --Kaosis 04:34, 13 November 2008 (UTC) --- So basically, the one congruent fact from those three widescan reports is that the placeholder is the first birdtrap after the last tiger on the list. right? --Ferth 07:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) --- True. I killed this NM three times and the PH was always the first Birdtrap underneath the last Sabertooth Tiger. Dunno if there might be any exceptions to the rule. Doctor Zecke 06:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Dragged in the "scan" below from the Article page, don't know how many we need really... 16:32, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Elementals have been added for the appropriate weather conditions. Exclude them if thunder/rainy weather is not present. *Sabertooth Tiger *Diving Beetle *Diving Beetle *Bird Trap *Bird Trap *Bird Trap *Sabertooth Tiger *Bird Trap <------------- Placeholder *Thunder Elemental *Diving Beetle (This can also be a Bird Trap) *Bird Trap *Spinous Pugil *Spinous Pugil *Water Elemental *Spinous Pugil *Spinous Pugil *Water Elemental *Chuaie <----- NPC *Anguenet <----- NPC *Lourdaude <----- NPC *Cofisephe <----- NPC Widescan list can and will vary at times. I've seen some pretty jacked up lists, including one that had six birdtraps all grouped together. Doesn't matter though. From the bottom of the widescan list, check all birdtraps until you get the one that is located in the spawn area (I-9, I-10). There is always just one. Birdtraps from the top of the widescan list DO occupy the spawn area, but none of them are placeholders. Drop Rate Anyone have any idea of what the drop rate is for the Nikkariaoe? And how long am I going to be spending camping this NM? The drop rate is bad, so unless you get lucky, you will be camping it for quite a while. I don't know anyone who has actually gotten the drop (though plenty that have camped it), so I can't say much more than that. ~ Karuberu 23:50, 29 June 2007 (CDT) The drop rate's very low. I'm not sure if Treasure Hunter helps or not, as is the case with the Castle Oztroja NM's. Even still, you'll have to try quite a few times unless you get lucky, you never know. ; Modoru 1/3 on Katana with 63WAR/32THF TH1. Spent about 5 hours camping with a party doing Hand-to-Hand 70. -Vosslerr-Shiva Testimonials Soloable as level 45 DRG with DNC sub, using 2hr and weaponskill after being paralyzed. Easy soloed as PUP44/DNC22 using Soulsoother Head. Manu.s.87 16:51, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Extremely fast attack speed! Good way to kill is go as Blue Mage 50+. Metallic Body, Refueling, Cocoon, and spam Head Butt. Decently fast attack speed, almost similar to Triple Attack. Solo'd as NIN53/RNG7 Took decent damage with occasional interruptions. Modoru 00:48, 1 March 200 (UTC-4} Respawn time I'd like to point out that this NM can spawn before the 90 minute window is open. I was just camping it for my h2h trial, and it spawned about 43 minutes after its previous time of death. Has anyone else seen Orctrap spawn before it's window? Verification would be appreciated. I found that when I killed only the placeholder I couldn't get it to spawn for a few hours. However when I killed all of the birdtraps on the north shore (starting with the place holder) it spawned much much sooner. I waited an hour before killing them but it was the next to spawn.